<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“新神十世爱不完” by 叶秋凝 (skyai)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326054">“新神十世爱不完”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E7%A7%8B%E5%87%9D'>叶秋凝 (skyai)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 夜·店 | One Night in Supermarket (2009), 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 展白已经同居了！我批准的, 展白衍生, 展超攻, 搜狗输入法皮肤, 白玉堂受, 百度输入法皮肤, 输入法皮肤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E7%A7%8B%E5%87%9D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新神探联盟及衍生相关狗皮汇总</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>包正/公孙泽, 展超/白玉堂, 高延宗/高演</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 目录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>发布日期</td>
<td>名称</td>
<td>类型</td>
<td>风格</td>
<td>数量</td>
<td>推荐指数</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2019-01-01</td>
<td><a href="#section0014">展白·先天恶魔与后天恶魔</a></td>
<td>CP</td>

<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2018-12-31</td>
<td><a href="#section0013">展白·戳</a></td>
<td>CP</td>

<td>卡通</td>

<td>1</td>
<td>★★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2018-10-20</td>
<td><a href="#section0012">展超·展喵本喵</a></td>
<td>角色</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2018-10-14</td>
<td><a href="#section0011">展白·展猫与白鼠</a></td>
<td>CP</td>

<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2018-08-09</td>
<td><a href="#section0010">展白·kiss&amp;公主抱</a></td>
<td>CP</td>
<td>手绘</td>
<td>2</td>
<td>★★★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2015-08-17</td>
<td><a href="#section0009">正泽·咖啡机</a></td>
<td>CP</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2014-10-11</td>
<td><a href="#section0008">安演·骑马的乐趣</a></td>
<td>CP</td>
<td>静物</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2014-09-30</td>
<td><a href="#section0007">高演·萌萌哒小叔叔</a></td>
<td>角色</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2014-01-21</td>
<td><a href="#section0006">新神探联盟主演系列</a></td>
<td>角色</td>

<td>卡通</td>
<td>7</td>
<td>★★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2013-12-22</td>
<td><a href="#section0005">乔任梁·复活</a></td>
<td>真人</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2013-12-18</td>
<td><a href="#section0004">李俊伟·小钢牙</a></td>
<td>角色</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>★</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2013-12-17</td>
<td><a href="#section0003">展白·捏脸</a></td>
<td>CP</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>1</td>
<td>黑历史</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>2013-12-16</td>
<td><a href="#section0002">展白·夹尾巴</a></td>
<td>CP</td>
<td>卡通</td>
<td>2</td>
<td>黑历史</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 展白·夹尾巴（两版）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：红蓝西皮君</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小白版</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470067.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470067.html</a></p><p><br/>
</p><p>展喵版</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470175.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470175.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 展白·捏脸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：红蓝西皮君</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>搜狗输入法下载：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470130.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470130.html</a></p><p>百度输入法下载：<a href="http://shurufa.baidu.com/skin_info?id=8453">http://shurufa.baidu.com/skin_info?id=8453</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 李俊伟·小钢牙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图来自乔任梁贴吧。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470199.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470199.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 乔任梁·复活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：珊丫头</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470445.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_470445.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 新神探联盟主演系列（七只）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：麦刻风</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>包不歪</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472483.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472483.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>探长哥</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472799.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472799.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>展小超</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472626.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472626.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>雪莉姐</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472374.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472374.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>飞小梦</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472856.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472856.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>薇薇安</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472762.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_472762.html</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>小白鼠</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_473095.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_473095.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 高演·萌萌哒小叔叔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：海盗船长哇哈哈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_491435.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_491435.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 安演·骑马的乐趣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>创意来源：天色尚青</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_493340.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_493340.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 正泽·咖啡机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：红蓝西皮君</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_513784.html">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/sv_513784.html</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 展白·kiss&公主抱（两只）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：米弥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiss</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/584768">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/584768</a></p><p><br/>
</p><p>公主抱</p><p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/584852">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/584852</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 展白·展猫与白鼠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：红蓝西皮君</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/587686">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/587686</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 展超·展喵本喵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>人物原型：《新神探联盟》展超<br/>Q版画手：君君</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/587944">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/587944</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 展白·戳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：阿肖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/592584">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/592584</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 展白·先天恶魔与后天恶魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原图画手：海盗船长哇哈哈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>下载地址：<a href="http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/592626">http://pinyin.sogou.com/skins/detail/view/info/592626</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>